


Issues

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Title: IssuesRating: KSummary: What should have happened after Emma gave back the ring...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey lovelies! A friend and I were talking about music last night after the most recent episode of Once Upon A Time and she stumbled across the song Issues by Julia Michaels. I listened to the song and realized how much it fit the "Break-Up" scene in last night's episode. (I didn't see it as a break up, I saw it as we need to talk and work this out, but I still love you scene.) That led to me having to write this drabble. I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to xxDustNight88 for reading over this for me before I posted it!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a review! The reviews make me happy :) Also if you like my writing I have a Facebook Group and Page for my writing where I share teasers and updates all the time. Let me know if you are interested in the links for either! :)
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Emma wait!" Killian called after her as she quickly ran up the stairs towards their bedroom. Upon getting no reply, Killian cursed under his breath before following after her. When he was about halfway up the stairs, he heard the door to their room slam shut. Hanging his head, he climbed the rest of the stairs.

Gently, Killian knocked on the door as he leaned his forehead against the surface. "Emma, can I come in?" His question was met with silence. Sighing, he turned to walk away and head back downstairs.

After he was a few steps away, he heard the creak of a door opening behind him. She was giving him the opportunity to talk this out. She was giving him the chance to prove to her that he was the man she fell in love with. It was a chance that he wasn't going to give up. Within a matter of seconds, he was entering their bedroom where he found her sitting on their bed. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

He walked across the room to kneel in front of where she was sitting on the bed. He took her hands in his right hand. He softly brushed a stray tear away from her cheek with his hook.

"Emma, I'm sorry," he began, "When things in my life get me down, there's nothing that can bring me back up. When I found out the truth about David's father, I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't want to ruin yet another family.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, Emma and I certainly wasn't trying to make you feel like I don't trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself. If that doesn't scream that I have issues, then I'm not sure what will."

Killian brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed each of her knuckles. "I love you, Emma. Everything I have ever done was to prove to you that I was the man who deserves to marry you. I know I really screwed up this time, but I am willing to do anything to prove that I am the man that you fell in love with. The man that you were planning to marry when you found the ring yesterday."

Emma sighed and squeezed Killian's hand. She brushed the stray tears away from her eyes before she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You aren't the only one in this relationship with issues, Killian. I can't judge you for not wanting to tell me about what you did because of how I handled almost losing you in Camelot and basically recreating Regina's curse. However, in the end, the only way we were able to make things right again was together.

"I understand that coming to terms with the fact that you killed David's father in cold blood is difficult, and having me find out the way that I did probably didn't make the guilt any easier, but now that I know," she said softly as she cupped his chin with her hand and tilted his head up to face her, "together we can tell David, and together we will get through this."

Killian smiled. "Aye, I guess we will."

Emma placed her lips gently against Killian's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded in kind, placing a hand on her hip, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Two things," she said, innocently holding her fingers in front of his face.

"Aye?" he asked, nodding his head.

"Number one, if we are going to work there can't be anymore secrets. We both have issues. If we share them with each other, then we will be able to overcome anything because of our love. One of our biggest mutual issues is how much we need each other and that's something I'd never want to change."

"I think I can agree to that. What's condition number two?" Killian asked as he quirked his brow at her with a smile on his face.

"Can I have my ring back?" she asked. A small smile growing on her face as she waited for an answer.

Reaching into his pocket, Killian brought the ring into sight. "You mean this old thing?"

Emma smacked him playfully on the shoulder with one hand and extended the other to him, furiously nodding her head.

"I thought you'd never ask." He slipped the ring on her finger and crashed his lips into hers.


End file.
